


Белое золото

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Золото волос стелется по плечам, спине, светится под прямыми лучами яркого солнца Благодати. Гарри задыхается как от удара в грудь, снова и снова, хотя каждый раз ему кажется — клянется себе — что прежнее наваждение ушло.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Белое золото

Гарри прикрывает глаза, чтобы не торопить время. Здесь оно скручивается в тугой жгут, вплетается в прошлое и будущее, искрится золотыми нитями вечности. 

— Сколько ему лет? — спросил он когда-то, когда был слишком юн и нетерпелив.

— У Дарующих Благодать нет возраста, как нет начала и конца Вселенной, — Смотритель ни на мгновение не перестаёт пересыпать зёрна из одной ладони в другую и дальше, по медным котлам. В самом дальнем, над нетушимым огнём кипит жертвенная кровь, смешанная с вином из местных виноградников, и Гарри надеется, что сможет принести достаточно тел врагов, чтобы наполнить его.

Позже Гарри слышит в Зале детские голоса, видит мелькнувшие тени, низкие, быстрые, ещё так непохожие на равнодушную размеренность взрослых, и перестаёт ему верить. 

— Дарующий готов принять тебя, — говорит храмовник, и Гарри открывает глаза. У них одинаковая одежда, цвета роли, цвета места среди служителей Благодати. 

Он мог бы позвать прикосновением, но здесь не принято дотрагиваться. И Гарри собирает ощущения от прохладных сухих пальцев, кожи на тыльной стороне ладони, гладкого шёлка платья, как ныряльщик — редкие жемчужины на глубине, после каждой из которых можно не вынырнуть.

Раньше Гарри любовался дорогой до Места Благодати: ложащиеся под ноги лианы, тёмно-зелёные листья-зонты, подвесные мосты, летящие вниз, в туманную взвесь водопады, раскрывшие нежно-атласные листья цветы, огромные бабочки и птицы с хлебную крошку. Здесь нет войны, тревог и желаний. Окружённый скалами, Храм парит над землёй, возносится в небеса, ближе к солнцу.

Сейчас он спешит, злится на храмовника за медлительность. Будто сам не знает дорогу. С закрытыми глазами — шаткие ступени канатной дороги, держись за верёвки крепче, не смотри вниз, если боишься высоты, ты не первый раз? Осторожней, острые камни. 

Гарри видит его раньше, чем успевает взлететь на вершину, под хрупкий навес из ажурного тиса. Одинокая фигура Дарующего, сила магии и его слабость. Золото волос стелется по плечам, спине, светится под прямыми лучами яркого солнца Благодати. Гарри задыхается как от удара в грудь, снова и снова, хотя каждый раз ему кажется — клянется себе — что прежнее наваждение ушло. Перед ним хочется опуститься на колени и склонить голову в надежде, что будет позволено прикоснуться к подолу его платья. Почувствовать прохладную сухую руку на волосах, как подарок — на короткое мгновение ощутить её вес. Больше, ещё, в откровенных мечтах — прикоснуться губами к бледной нежной коже на запястье.

Он припадает на одно колено, смотрит в землю и едва дожидается, пока храмовник уйдёт, оставив их наедине. Никому не должны быть ведомы тайны Благодати. 

— Кто ты? — ритуально спрашивает Дарующий, и Гарри шепчет давно заученные слова:

— Просящий.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

Забрать тебя отсюда, с собой, думает Гарри. Дарующий молчит, и Гарри с холодным ужасом медленно поднимает голову:

— Я сказал это? Сказал вслух?

— Служители не покидают Храм, а Благодать нельзя отнять силой, — говорит тот, не дрогнув, и Гарри больше не отводит взгляд. Он пьянеет от собственной дерзости, от невозможной, совершенной красоты Дарующего.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — повторяет он свой вопрос, и на этот раз Гарри отвечает правильно:

— За благословением.

— Для чего тебе благословение?

— Для победы в правом бою, для быстрой смерти, для того, чтобы сады Благодати распахнулись передо мной после неё.

Гарри знает, что последует дальше. Он ждёт этого краткого, как укол иглы, прикосновения. Лёгкого, как пух. Позволяет себе разглядывать Дарующего, кровь бурлит, стучит в висках. Но ничего не происходит.

— Благословения не будет.

Дарующий смотрит сквозь него. Гарри вдыхает и вдыхает воздух и никак не может толком протолкнуть его, трёт грудь.

— Поч… Почему?

— Нельзя начинать правый бой с осквернения Места Благодати.

Он отворачивается, уходит, а Гарри сгибается, горбит спину, вытягивает скрюченную руку и успевает мазнуть пальцами по гладкой ткани белых одежд Дарующий. Всё кончено, для него всё кончено, и лучше бы ему умереть на обратном пути, между водопадами и жертвенным котлом, может, хотя бы тогда он будет прощён.

На последнем шаге Дарующий Гарри замечает на его платье бледное светло-бордовое пятно, совсем неприметное, словно от сока надкушенной спелой вишни. И Гарри вдруг понимает, что ему есть ради чего жить и возвращаться.

  
***

Гарри никому не рассказывает о том, что произошло в беседке из тиса. Война становится тяжелее, ложится погребальным камнем над телами верных соратников и друзей. Гарри надеется, что Храм Благодати открыл для них свои двери, и теперь они плещутся в водопадах, бегут наперегонки с бабочками и птицами и находят свой покой в лепестках цветков, убаюканные песнью Вечного леса.

Гарри возвращается через год. Загар прилип к нему, как несмываемая походная грязь. Он намывается до скрипа, с сожалением проводит ладонями по плохо зажившим, косым швам на груди, одевается в чистое, безропотно отдаёт оружие храмовнику и готовится ждать. 

Что-то не так, понимает он. Запах, неразвеявшийся в воздухе голос, шёпот душ его братьев, они тревожат, зовут, подгоняют.

— Рано! — одёргивает, будто хлыстом, Смотритель, но Гарри уже спешит вперёд, перепрыгивает через ступени и камни, как давно хотел. Его преследуют, но где им угнаться за воином. Он цепляется за веревки подвесного моста дикой обезьяной, пятиногом. Взмывает над водопадом, приземляется, как кошка, на четыре лапы, бежит вперёд, проскальзывая на траве — старая рана подводит. 

И поднимается, чтобы столкнуться лицом к испоганенному секирой лицу своего врага. Гарри тянется к оружию раньше, чем успевает осознать. Слепо шарит по поясу, лезет в сапог. Пусто, везде пусто. В Храм идут воины, но входят безоружные просители. Враг хохочет, расправляя руки, наслаждается своей неуязвимостью, и Гарри бросается на него прямо так, рычит, замахивается быстро и коротко, сжимает пальцами серую шею. И вдруг отлетает, подброшенный чужой, инородной силой.

Отплевывается от травы, поднимается на локти, на прямые руки, трясет наклонённой головой. Позади них стоит такой же спокойный, величественный Дарующий, держит их ладонями. Гарри пробует подняться, но его снова придавливает к земле, позволяя врагу уйти. Он стонет, падая вниз.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Как ты можешь? Неужели ты не знаешь, что мы воюем с ним, на битвы с его войском я прошу твоего благословения? Или тебе всё равно, кому раздавать Благодать? — Гарри кричит, подползая ближе. Дарующий опускает сдерживавшие его руки, рукава стекают, скрывая запястья.

— Храм не делает различий между людьми. Благодать видит истинную природу просящего и дарует лишь то, что он заслужил и что ему действительно необходимо.

— Необходимо, — повторяет Гарри и неверяще качает головой. Он так и сидит на пятках, опираясь о землю коленями. — Почему же она не позволяет тебе уйти со мной? 

Дарующий молчит, глядя сквозь него, и Гарри коротко и невесело смеётся, стирает рукавом грязь с лица. Зря намывался.

— Опять лишишь благословения?

— Ты не оскорбил Места Благодати и тебе будет позволено принять дар.

Он подходит к Гарри ближе, тот ошарашенно смотрит, не до конца осознавая ответ. Дарующий протягивает клинок лезвием вниз, и Гарри подбирается, становится на одно колено, обхватывает крепкую тонкую сталь.

— Пообещай, что ты пойдёшь со мной, когда я вернусь. Пусть ненадолго, на день, на вечер, как захочешь. Ты же видишь будущее, знаешь, что тебе ничего не угрожает рядом, — горячечно просит он, проглатывая слова, сталкивая буквы в кучу. Раньше, чем вспоминает о силе Дарующего. — Хотя тебе это и не страшно. Пообещай!

Дарующий молчит, и внутри внутри болит и ноет от разрушенных надежд.

— Благословляю, — наконец говорит он и резко опускает клинок в землю, припечатывая свои слова. Подол платья взметается и опадает, тяжёлой волной стекают на грудь волосы. Гарри оглаживает их взглядом. Над губой щекочет испарина.

Дарующий поднимает клинок, Гарри торопится, случайно касается ладони, и они у него совершенно не мягкие, с шершавыми мозолями и тёплые.

— Скажи, как тебя зовут! — кричит он напоследок. — У тебя должно быть имя. Ты ведь тоже человек!

Дарующий останавливается, застывает вполоборота.

— Драко, — отвечает едва слышно и исчезает среди деревьев.

Драко, повторяет Гарри. Он спускается вниз, к выходу, и никто из преследователей его не останавливает. Гарри прижимает ладонь к стучащему сердцу, улыбается каждому. 

Драко. И лишь надеется, что Дарующий нарушил вековые устои не потому, что видел — он не вернется.


End file.
